


I'd Have You Anytime

by starman_deaky



Series: deacury's painted chapters [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1976, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, george harrison's song, john paints freddie, john's an artist, kinda emotonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: John is painting in his room one day, and Freddie takes a peek at what John's up too.





	I'd Have You Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow! i am super excited to start writing one-shots and hopefully longer stories in the future!

John walked into his room after a trip to the store for more paints. He set the bag down and took his jacket off. He sighed. His first painting of one of the bands pictures had gone well, and the others loved it. Fred was hysterical about how well John had done painting him, while Brian was impressed John managed to get his curls down. Roger gave John a high-five and a "Well done Deaky!". Since then, John had done many portraits of Brian and Roger under Freddie's nose. John was too scared to ask Freddie if he could paint him. Although John knew he would say yes, he couldn't muster up the courage to ask him, as he had feelings for him.

 

"Deaky?" Roger stuck his head through the door. "Is now a good time?" John grabbed the canvas the had half of Rogers face on it. "Yep, I bought some new paints so I could add more color to your hair this time." Roger sat down while John turned around and closed the door, in case Freddie came home early. John started mixing his colors again and grabbed a paint brush. "Roger, turn your head to the left just a touch. And move your hand so it's on the back of your neck." As Roger was doing that, John realized that he had no cup for water, or a towel to draw his brush afterward. " I'll be back in a second, I have to get some water and a towel." John stood up and placed his paintbrush down.

 

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a small glass bowl. Just as he turned around Freddie walked in. "Hello, Darling! How are you today? Off to go paint again?" John was bombarded by Freddie's questions.       " Uhm, well...my day has been good so far, and uh, yeah I'm getting ready to paint again." Freddie bounded towards Johns room where Roger was sitting on a chair. "Are you painting Roger dear?" Freddie called from John's room. John rushed to grab a towel and speed-walked to his room. Freddie was looking around at all the paintings of Roger and Brian. John could see the hurt in Freddies eyes as he could only find himself in pictures of the whole band. "I'm-I'm sure it'll look fabulous once it's finished Deaky. " Freddie pushed passed John and kicked over a cup of paint. "Freddie- wait!" John tried to follow him to his room, but just as he approached the door, it was slammed shut in his face.

 

"John? Let's finish it another time okay?" John could only nod as he walked back to his room. He turned and said sorry to Roger as he shut the door and started cleaning up the spilled paint.

 

* * *

 

 

Freddie felt horrible for knocking over Johns paint jar, then slamming the door shut in his face. But there had been so many paintings of Brian and Roger, and only Freddie in the bands' pictures. He just hoped he could avoid John during recording.

 

John was recording his part for ' Tie Your Mother Down'. And honestly, he was slamming it. But Freddie was determined to make practice feel like shit for John. Freddie focused on John, trying to make sure he either failed or screwed up. He didn't know why, but he had so much anger in him, just over a painting. A bloody painting! Freddie put his head in his hands. And there! He heard it, John was going to high for this part. Freddie clapped his hands to signal he didn't like it. He pushed the button to the mic so John could hear him, "John, that's too high! Go down a note or two. And try putting more energy in it." He could feel all their gazes on him, and he tried to shrug John's look off. Did he look disappointed maybe in himself? Maybe in Freddie? They all wanted practice to be done.

 

Roger and John had hurried off so John could finish painting him. Only he and Brian were left to pack and fix everything up. "Fred, did you and John get into a fight? What was that all about?" Freddie sighed. "John...He's been avoiding me or something, and it just got to me today, because he always seems so happy with you and Roger, and nothing I do seems to work. I just don't know what I did!" Freddie sat down on the couch and huffed. Brian came and sat next to Freddie. "Just apologize to him, Fred. And maybe tell him how you feel. He'll understand if he knows how you feel." Brian explained. Freddie thought about it. He hated how he acted to John, and a voice screamed to him  _say sorry!_   But, another voice said to keep at it, and not stop. But Freddie has feelings for John, And he doesn't want John to hate him. "I'll say sorry and tell him how I feel. Thanks, Bri." Freddie stood up and put his jacket on. Brian followed him.

 

Freddie was going to tell John how he felt about him.

 

* * *

 

John waited with Roger outside the studio. "Is this a good idea? I think we should head back." Roger looked at John expectantly. "Uh, honestly..maybe we should..." Roger got excited. "Come on, hurry up, then!" Roger took off in a sprint, and John thought  _what the hell._ He ran after Roger. They ran for almost an hour and a half back to the flat. They were panting when the got back and laughing too."Let's go finish this painting Deaky!" 

 

The rest of the painting was easy, and the light yellows looked nicer than John thought they would. Roger passed out once John said he was finished. John was getting ready to clean his brushes, the front door opened.  _Brian and Freddie, they didn't run I suppose._ John was putting all his paints back when Brian poked his head in "Is Roger in here?" John looked up from what he was doing and pointed to the bed. "Oh, got tired of posing? Haha, goodnight John." John tried to block out Rogers whine of _I don't want to get up._ Briand ended up dragging Roger by his foot, while John excused himself from his own room.  _I need to learn to say no._

 

Freddie was downstairs making a cup of tea. John silently cleaned the glass bowl he used, along with his brushes. "If it's okay with you, I would like to look at Roger's portrait before he can," Freddie said quietly and into his tea. John turned and faced Freddie with a brush in his hands."O-of course. Mhm." John turned and faced the sink and continued to clean the remainder of the brushes. Freddie sipped his tea until John was finished. John dried everything off and walked to his room, Freddie not far behind. John pushed his door open and started to pick things up. Freddie started collecting pins and grabbed a painting of Brian and walked out. John noticed Freddie's absence and followed him. The painting was already hung up next to Brians door. "John, darling, can you get me a painting of Roger?" John nodded his head and grabbed an older painting of Roger and brought it to him. They hung up pictures in silence for the next half an hour until they came to the wet picture of Roger. "This still has to dry, let's hang it up tomorrow." Freddie yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. _Mi_ _dnight already?_ Freddie followed John into his room and sat down on his bed. "John...I'm sorry about earlier. I don't why I acted like that, it was really not okay." Freddie closed his eyes and sighed. John looked up from putting paint brushes away. "I...the reason I don't paint you is that I was..." John trailed off. He went to sit next to Freddie. "What darling? I won't freak out again, I promise. "

John sucked in a breath. "I was and still am too scared to ask you if I could paint you." Freddie turned so he was half sitting on Johns bed. "And why is that?" Freddie tried to hide the excitement in his voice that John might possibly like him. Johns next sentence came in a whisper. "Becuase you're too pretty to paint, and I don't want to make you look bad, like with all my paintings." Freddie lifted Johns chin up and looked at him like he was a child. "John. You paint better than Da Vinci himself. Never say you can't paint. And, maybe I'll ask for you..." Freddie winked to him. That made John laugh a little, and feel better about himself. "John, I have very strong feelings for you...and I was also wondering if you could paint me sometime this week?" Freddie hoped that would be enough for John to return his feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

 John was so surprised Freddie liked him back. He could have a chance at happiness...John could hardly speak. When he opened his mouth the words that came out were beyond his control. "I like you too Freddie. Since the first time, I saw your face. I always have." John immediately blushed and Freddie gave John his full smile. John turned his head away from Freddie. When he looked back Freddie was standing up before John. And leaned down to kiss his forehead. John turned his face upwards to catch Freddie's lips before he could get away. The kiss was soft and passionate. At first. After a minute Fred had dominated Johns' mouth as he pushed John onto his back. Freddie slipped his hand under Johns shirt. Freddie pulled back. John whined a little. "Darling. I'm tired, let's go to sleep." John nodded and grabbed a blanket that fell, and covered himself with it. Freddie slipped his shoes and socks off and snuggled with John, content and happy.

 

John woke up with a hand wrapped around his waist. John turned his head to see Freddie. So perfect. To perfect for him. He shook his head. He didn't deserve him. But as if Freddie could read his mind, he nodded and tightened his grip on John. John blushed and closed his eyes. Maybe he did. He opened his eyes to look at Freddie once more. He loved this man with all his heart. So maybe he did. He blushed as Freddie kissed his hair, and brought a hand up to John's cheek.

 

"You deserve the world, John."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i did writing it! follow me on Instagram @_starman_deaky_ !


End file.
